roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Exploits
Hackings (Hacking Issues, Exploiting) are malicious events that are caused by, mainly ROBLOX hackers/exploiters. Many games, including Gusmanak's Apocalypse Rising are attacked by hackers. The typical hacker base is usually made out of a ton of stone walls and planks with spotlights surrounding the area. They are usually filled with Camos, Gus Armors, any good military weapon, MRE's, Water Bottles. Thye will usually have a bunch of Mines and C4 surrounding the area to keep away prying eyes. List of Reported Hackings *A hacker had spawned a huge model of noobs in the game, though they do not do a thing. Apparently, the noob can be killed and removed.(very funny deal) *The most common hacking issue, a hacker banned players from a server.(not really a big deal) *In one server, I spawned inside the game, and got shot for spawning.big deal, not common) *A common exploiting issue, a hacker/exploiter teleported all the players in a server to the hacker and killed them all instantly. (not really big because its common) *In one instance, someone hacked in an Enderdragon from Minecraft. It hunted down and killed all the players. (huge big deal) *in one instance, a hacker changed the skybox so players could not fully load the game. *In one server, a player hacked most of the buildings so they would float and the items would fall to the ground. This is the ONLY recorded to-date hacking that has benefited others other than the hacker. it was basically a giant loot farm.(nowhere near a big deal. actually quite hilarious.) *For me yesterday, I saw a player simply spawning items such as Mk 48 ammo, car wheels, etc.(common, no big deal) *Patriot Drops, probably a hacker. May also be Gusmanak himself on a secret alt.(not really big deal) *A hacker had hacked his walkspeed so that he can crouch, sprint, and shoot all at the same time.(really big deal) *In one server, I saw someone used a paint brush to change the color of his vehicle.(not really a big deal.) *In one instance, a player hacked the game so that anyone who kills him will suffer high lag.(somewhat a big deal) *A group of hackers spawned a bunch of spaceships.(awkward deal) *A hacker spawned in a picture of a naked girl masturbating by stroking her vagina. *same hacker as above also hacked a picture of a MLP(suspected to be Rainbow Dash or whatever) doing the same thing.(no big deal) *A hacker spawned in tons of Gus Armors into the central square at Kin... and then just left. It was a crazy fun time from then on. (pretty awesome actually, not sure how common it is) *In one instance, a hacker turned himself into Patient Zero itself and just teleported to everyone and start killing everyone. However it made a really bad mistake and teleported to me, where I got 4 guys backing me up with military grade loot. We managed to turn the hacker into a bullet cushion and it died. *Another hacker spawned tons of military grade guns into Olke and players coming there exploded randomly. *A hacker color painted the whole map into a rainbow fantasy land. (Not too much of a big deal. Unless you really hate hello kitty) *One hacker changed the whole map into the 1.0.0 map. (Big problem. Considering the loot options) *Added giant rocks (about 20 cubic meters each) and added flashing disco lights (changing from pink, yellow and neon blue, not really a big deal) *Able do display messages on the screen and play music (on everyones' speakers). This is not confirmed to have happend in Apoc but has happend in many other games. Identifying who did this is easy, as it will say from ******** of in the chat bar, the hcker will say the music code. ex: music:12345678. (isnt that bad of a deal) List Of Confirmed Hackers *TheManDownUnder *Vermillion (adding decals to almost every single brick in the map that says "Vermillion rules you") *PvTNero *hamrkiller (spawning in special forces outfits for his team). *Vaporise (killing everyone with a hack that you could see he is saying.) (ALT ACCOUNT) * * * List of Suspected Hackers *Miz124 (For hacking in Attachments) *(confirmed) Gingeraiman (Turning pistols into M4A1's and spawning drum mags, Military packs, Etc.) *Player86 (Spawning items apon request) *Peasantz (Spawning Gusmanak's Armor and Patriot) *Swaggotleif (Using a s3x exploit ingame) *Chicajr (Admining himself, with admin he forcefields himself and kills other players) *flame(spawning to the same location) *DoctorCeeya(spawning items for himself and for other players) *Gadget57(hacking his stamina so that his stamina does not decrease when he sprints, allowing him to sprint infinitely) *george7159(hacking his Makarov pistol so that he can put attachments on it) *supahotfiya(giving himself admin and using it to forcefield himself) *TheStalkerv(giving himself infinite health) *bepe21(giving himself infinite health) *castleproj10(spawning items for himself) *xxcod4glitcherxx(flyhacking) *savorheartz01(flyhacking) *cookielover222(flyhacking) *gamebuilderandplayer(flyhacking) *lxlRenegadelxl(invisibility hacking) *malcomb(health hacking) *Gusminis (spawning items) *Guesmonk (spawning items etc.) *McItems (doing kill/all) *iiBunny (spawning guns and items for himself/herself and his/her teammates) *vminnen (spawning items) *Shr3derForLife (Infinite Health Hacks, advancing and killing others with a crowbar {I tried shooting him down with a M249, but to no avail}) *edge9 (Major hacker, he hacks people to death, usually targeting people who killed him) *All people named Ohls (multiple accounts) *Vmantox (telporting people, using heal scripts, banning people) *calebxb (shooting rapid fire missles at players, changing his name ingame) *People trying to mimic ZolarKeth or Gusmanak (Changing themselves to the actual ZolarKeth/Gusmanak, spawning items, changing game codes, shutting down servers) *KeeganF(Using Cheat engine to spawn items) Havent reported Him yet for this action. *xXFoxtrot24Xx(Has Gus's Armor And a Pariot which killed me in seconds.) *Rektingball(Health hacks) **PvTNero (for doing what)? *DaPig101 (speedhacking ALT ACCOUNT) *Famousmaker1 (speedhacking and spawning in items for teammates.) *Samsummit1 (speedhacking and spawning in items for teammates and blowing up kin.) *DrakeRyder ( Infinite sprint and spawning in items for teammates and known for making bases at mansion) *nicholasenns (Orb hacking seen Jan,5,2014) * * * * * * * * * People accused of hacking but turned out not to be *MJCobra (using a UFO). * * * * * The known abilities of a Hacker/Exploiter Hackers/Exploiters can do many things, like: *Change the skin color, hairstyle and arm position of a player. *Teleport players. *Use admin controls. *Instantly kill players. *Add or remove specific objects into or from the game. *Make every player sit. *Remove zombies and their spawning system. *Force all the players to spawn in the same place and force them not to move. *Change the in-game name of themselves to mask their own identity. They can also change the in-game name of other players as well. *Screwing up the map, including deleting things, adding things, moving things and destroying the baseplate. *Recently, hackers can now spawn multiple Patients Three into the map (even during the day) *Spawning stuff for themselves like military weapons, vehicles, or a gun not in Apocalypse Rising. *Change their speed from sprinting speed to ridiculously fast speeds, or even make themselves slower. *Making buildings float so the loot would drop on the ground. *Changing pistols into military auto rifles *Shooting rapid-fire missiles *Many other things, virtually anything would be possible. Ways to tell who's a hacker or not Usually, Hackers are easy to spot. some of the easiest ways to spot a hacker are: *Overpowered. Most hackers started using the M4A1, G36K, SCAR-L, and battle rifles since the Patriot Break update. Some hackers used these weapons instead of patriots so they wouldn't look like hackers. They can also use Mk 17 or other guns that use its mag, and mostly have drum mags on them. If you kill somebody and he has a ridiculous amount of drum mags on his weapon, he can be a hacker. They also spawn attachments, mainly the Forward Grip and a high magnification scope. *Gus armor. Almost all hackers wear Gusmanak's armor. While you can get it by killing a military zombie with a melee weapon, it is an extremely rare occurrence. (NOTE: not everyone who has gus armor is a hacker. It is very likly that anyone who has it simply got it off a hacker) *When killed, the player's corpse says "Corpse of Gusmanak". *Faster then normal players. Hackers may be using speed hacks, which allows them to traverse the map in less than a minute. *Chat signs. Many times, hackers can talk about spawning stuff in chat, giving it away. *Bases. While everybody can fortify a little warehouse, a hotspot building like Radio Tower, or even a small unnamed city, hackers tend to choose unique places and have special bases. If a base consists of mostly stone walls and a lot of them (A.K.A. the size of a field) then it's a hacker base. Hackers also tend to only have MREs and Water Bottles on them, but this can't be a clue alone, since Water and MRE are not exclusively rare, and they can be found at abandoned hacker bases. Patriot Drops Patriot drops are a phenomena where a hacker enters a server and places a patriot assault rifle and several full 100-round magazines in a conspicious location, such as in front of Gusmanak's mansion. Said hacker announces the cache's location in the chat, waits by the cache until the first person shows up, resets, and leaves the server soon after. Little is known about these, however I have recieved at least 5 confirmed reports of these caches. I am deathly scared of going back on the game for fear of losing my new toy, so any information about who this hacker is would be greatly appreciated. Previous cache locations include Trinity Corp. HQ's roof, Gusmanak's mansion, the towers of several churches, and the central square of Kin Gallery File:Angry.jpg|If you see a hacker, don't point fingers. Report them immediately, add their name to this list, and don't ragequit! File:RobloxScreenShot12192013_202141894.png|Look at the chat. This guy managed to insta kill me without actually seeing me using that cheat line. File:RobloxScreenShot12082013_020805342.png|A common case where a player spawns material that can benefit a player with extreme amounts of MREs and Dr Peppers as well as Gusmanak's armor File:RobloxScreenShot12142013_110448716.png File:RobloxScreenShot12152013_111429525.png File:Apocalypse Rising|A TON OF HACKED ITEMS File:RobloxScreenShot12152013_071134736.png File:RobloxScreenShot12132013_203045318.png|Just gaming with friends, pwned this guy who wasn't expecting it. Took over his base and wow. File:RobloxScreenShot12142013_181351925.png|"Vermillion rules you" is written on the inside of the clinic in Kin near sniper hill. RobloxScreenShot12272013_105544604.png|the map is torn apart all messed up RobloxScreenShot01032014_185715409.png|Seems to be some kind of rainbow block. It was great for cover though File:RobloxScreenShot01042014_162807965.png|Caught a Hacker using Admin commands]]While playing I was suddenly kicked out of the server by a hacker using Admin commands. >:l File:RobloxScreenShot01042014_215909992.png File:RobloxScreenShot01042014_215807963.png File:RobloxScreenShot01042014_215749051.png File:RobloxScreenShot01042014_215730656.png Holes in Map.png|I heard of Hole in the Wall but WTF is Hole in the Map? RobloxScreenShot01042014_202033326.png|Oh WTF man this whole map has a hole in it Category:Good Pages Category:Community